For me, Ban chan
by Tiro
Summary: Fluffy one-shot, GinjixBan. Ban is on the hospital, on his way to wake up.


**For Me****, Ban-chan**

Tiro here. Random Getbackers-fic. Enjoy.

**Pairing**: My usual one, GinjixBan

**Warning**: Fluff...?

-

Ban stirred but did not wake up. Ginji rose up from the chair and got over to the brunette's side. It was still dark outside so the hospital was still fairly calm in early morning. The blonde leaned over the thinner man and gently stroke the Jagan-user's pale cheek.

"Come on, Ban-chan", he whispered. "Come on, wake up."

Ban groaned weakly, and his eyelids fluttered. For a moment the blonde saw sapphire eyes before the Jagan-user pushed a hand over the eyes and groaned again. Ginji smiled and sat down on the bed. He gently pulled the hand away and brushed his lips over Ban's eyes.

Their job had been an easy one in the beginning, but then it had gone out of hand. The client they worked for betrayed them and they had to run for their lives in the middle of a snow storm.

Or rather, Ban had to run. Ginji had been unconciousus at that time, so he had only woken up in a cave with Ban. Who by the way had a raging fever and a bleeding wound in his shoulder. The blonde eel had gotten ahold of Paul, who sent out Maguruma to get them. The Transporter got them to a hospital right away. That was four days ago and Ban's fever only recently broke.

Their client had been quietly dealt with by Shido and Kazuki, both very mad on the man for trying to hurt Ginji. But the blonde eel knew better. He had seen even Shido seem slightly nervous as the animal trainer looked at the still and pale brunette on the hospital bed.

So here they were, Ginji trying to wake up his precious friend and recent lover. They had only been that for two months; two very wonderful months if Ginji had a word in it. Losing the brunette would destroy the former emperor.

The Jagan-user's eyes fluttered open again, and this time remained open. Ginji smiled and said:

"Hi there."

"Hi", Ban whispered hoarsly.

"Want some water?"

"Would be nice."

The blonde eel retrieved a glass of water and gently helped Ban sip it.

"I need to tell the docs you woke up", Ginji said. "Be back soon."

Ban gripped the blonde's hand and shook his head. Ginji looked at the smaller man and said:

"They would want to see that you're okay. They were a bit worried because of your fever."

The brunette gripped Ginji's biceps with his strong grip and used that to push himself up. He slipped his arms around Ginji's shoulders and buried his face into the crook of the blonde eel's neck. Ginji brought his arms up automatically and hugged the man back.

"I'm fine", Ginji whispered. "I'm fine and so are you."

"The client?" Ban asked.

"Shido-kun and Kazu-chan took care of it", Ginji continued. "I need to tell the docs. It will only take me a few moments. Come on, do it for me."

The Jagan-user relucantly relased his hold and the blonde waisted no time to call on the docs. They made sure Ban was alright, and said he could leave the hospital the following day.

Ginji sat down on the bed again once the docs were finished. Ban was lying down and fingered on the blanket. The blonde sighed a bit and lay down on the bed. He drew Ban's body close and said:

"You scared the shit out of me."

"I know", the brunette answered. "Sorry."

"It's okay, as long as you're alright."

"Won't this be expensive?"

"Paul insisted on paying."

"Paul??" Ban was confused.

Ginji smiled and said:

"Seeing you all pale seemed to melt him a bit. He even said our little tab is gone."

"We owned him 30, 000 yen!"

"Yeah, but it didn't matter. We got payed by a guy as well. We brought the piece we were supposed to get back to the false client, remember?"

"Yeah, and?"

"The guy who paid us was the real owner", Ginji said. "I said we wouldn't need it, but he felt he wanted to pay his thanks. He's the one who made sure you got treated."

Ban blushed a bit, and Ginji's smile widened.

"You can charm anyone, Ban-chan", he whispered against the brunette's lips.

The smaller man turned his head just right and their lips met. Ginji worked slowly on Ban's soft lips, nibbling gently and drawing out a moan from the other one. When the blonde drew away Ban's breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed. His moist lips made Ginji kiss him again but the brunette did not seem to mind.

"Don't ever do something like that", the blonde eel whispered to the brunette a while later. "You scared me so much lying there. You didn't answer me, you just lay there."

Ban pressed his head against Ginji's neck once more and laid his arms around Ginji. The blonde rubbed the soft skin on Ban's neck and said:

"Promise me you won't do it again."

"Ginji..."

"For me, Ban-chan. Just for me."

Ban lay silent for a while. Then he looked up at the blonde, nuzzled his nose to Ginji's cheek and said:

"Okay. For you."

Owari


End file.
